The Vixen's Den
by sleepingwiththefish
Summary: Bunnystuck! Homestuck characters are all human and they are all members of a club well known to the men with money. Let's just say, this is a tale involving alcohol, romance and occasionally a stripper. Rated M for use of language, sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to your wildest dreams, a place where your fantasies come true. This isn't your ordinary club, this is a place where the world's greatest beauties will be at your knees and begging to help you.

This is the Black Rabbit, where alcohol and music will help you escape your everyday life.

Not to mention the exquisite beauties who want you.

Now sit back and _relax..._

* * *

"Purrlease, sir, how may I help mew?" The girl purred, her short blonde waves shimmering in the spotlights.

John smiled, a wide eyed look on his face as Dave just sighed. Dave wasn't about to tell his friend but the "cat-bunny" was the one he wanted to try next. He'd tried quite a few of the others, after all, so she was the next one he wanted to try.

"Table for two, please." John chuckled, winking at the cat-bunny through his dorky glasses.

"Purrfect! Purrlease follow me!" The cat-bunny chuckled as she took John by the hand and led him (and Dave, sort of) to a table near the stage. On stage were three of the bunnies, each wearing separate colored outfits. The one in the center wore an outfit in Jade, her short hair spiking out in a way that screamed Parisian fashion model. The girl was tall, around 5'8" and she wore a smile that was a cross somewhere between seductive and amused. The second is smaller, probably 5'4" and wore a red outfit and has long, ginger hair with a smatter of freckles over her tiny, pixie-like nose. The third is 5'5" and wears a light teal outfit, red glasses donned over her eyes.

Dave's eyes lingered on the third girl for a little longer than necessary. He remembered her well, she'd served him the first time he'd visited and she'd served him well. Her lips wrapped around his... well, you get the idea. Either way, Dave wasn't in any hurry to forget her anytime soon.

"This place is pretty great. Nice job finding it Dave!" John chuckles as he pushes a glass of beer over to Dave. The cat-bunny is standing beside the table, wincing as she notices a larger man staring at her from behind the bar and Dave felt a moment of chivalry wash over him as he patted the girl's hand.

"Sit. What's your name?" Dave asked, smiling slightly as he took his shades off of his face.

John knew what it meant. Dave was the business when he took his glasses off and if the guy took his glasses off when he was near a girl, it was purely for the purpose of seduction. His target was quite clear so John backed off a little and found his eyes glued to a perky blue beauty near the bar.

"Nepeta, and who are mew?" She asked, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Call me Dave."

"Alright." She chuckled, smiling flirtatiously as she blushed.

Dave smiled, asking her to bring him a bottle of wine and two glasses. And when she disappeared behind the bar to find the drinks, Dave walked over to the sweaty guy with long, greasy hair. He looked like the definition of a sleezeball and Dave took an instant disliking to the human.

"Stop staring at her, got it?" Dave growled, his eyes clear in the spotlights that lit the bar.

"At who?" The greaseball asked, smirking in drunken stupor.

"Nepeta. Back the fuck away from her." Dave snarled, sounding more like a jealous, malicious animal than a regular human being. But he wasn't going to stand for degrading looks going to a girl who clearly didn't deserve them.

"Or what?" The guy said, stretching to reveal two matching sets of sweat patches on his navy shirt.

"I'll smash your face into a pulp." Dave said, before walking back over to the table.

Just as Dave sat back down, Nepeta walked over and gave him a smile as she handed the two glasses. He noticed how she walked in the black stiletto heels, the way her hips swayed elegantly and her every curve was clearly visible in the strapless leotard. The stockings that were held up by white lace garters with olive ribbon in the middle. Even the little black gloves that just reached her wrists with the little bows on appeared seductive. Damn, Dave wanted to get those little black gloves dirty... Wait. What?

"Would mew like me to fetch purr friend?" Nepeta asked, placing the expensive bottle of red wine and the two glasses.

"Who's the blue bunny he's with?" Dave asked, trying his hardest to remember all of their code names.

"Cobalt. Why?" Nepeta asked, smiling slightly, her olive eye-shadow shimmering to match her sparkling olive eyes.

"No reason." Dave said, remembering Cobalt well. She was far too forward and controlling for his liking. "I'd much prefer you to come and join me for a drink."

Nepeta blushed, looking in the direction of the sleazeball that practically haunted her every move. When she noticed his disappearance, she smiled and sat down in the chair opposite Dave, poured them both a drink, then grinned as they spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm... John..." Vriska moaned as John's once rough thrusts became shallow and out-of-pace as he came hard. His breathing was thick and raspy and she couldn't help but moan as she came to the point of her orgasm. She rode it out, moaning loudly as her nails clawed into his flesh beneath the black dress shirt. Her leotard had been discarded in the dressing room somewhere and the only items she wore were her black, cobweb stockings, the Cobalt blue garter and the blue stiletto heels. Not to mention his Neon green tie that was draped between her perky breasts.

"Cobalt..." John moaned quietly, his voice raspy as he slid out of her and slid down, leaving her with a nice, cobalt hickey on her hip. He had ignored the other side, seeing the cobweb tattoo that she donned on her left hip.

"It's... Vriska..." Vriska moaned, knowing she'd probably just made a big mistake telling him her name but she didn't care. He'd satisfied her in a way few men did. John, he had understood she wasn't for the gentle sex that most girls were up for. He was rough and she liked that... a lot. He'd pulled her hair, left her with hickeys that only she would see, bit her thighs when he'd had his mouth there. He was good considering he seemed to be more for the more gentle side of sex.

Dave yawned, eager to see the next dance. Nepeta had stalked off to backstage, saying she had a dance soon. One dancer had already been on and Dave was pretty sure he recognized her but he didn't know where from. Either way, he was just hopeful that this next dance was going to be the performance Nepeta had promised him.

As the music began, Dave was pretty sure he recognized the song from his sister's iPod. Maybe. But as the mist surrounded the base of the poles, Dave felt his eyes bug out of their sockets. The sultry smirks upon the two girls at the back would've caused most of the men to bust the zip on their pants as their cleavage was pressed against the pole. Teal and Jade, at least he was sure that was their names were considering that was the color of their bunny ears. After all, they both looked pretty sultry on those poles.

But it was the main act that commanded the most attention. Nepeta strutted onto the stage, her hips swinging elegantly from side to side as she walked over to the pole in the middle before expertly spinning around it. Her curves were perfectly accentuated by the light but it was her fluidity and sureness in her movements as she moved that made it so intriguing. The way her face and body were the pinnacle of seduction as she fluttered her long black lashes at the male audience. Then, she expertly slid down the pole upside down, her double-D cleavage practically bursting out of the corset-leotard they had been stuffed into. The pressure on his pants was excruciating.

As the music sped up a little, she went back up, span around and down before glancing about the audience. The way her look was, it made a tiny bead of sweat appear on Dave's pierced brow as she gave a sultry wink and placed her index finger in her mouth, sucking it gently before spinning back around the pole. Her movements were elegant and fluent but precise. Every little movement served a purpose to seduce and it was quite clear as her hips swung from left to right.

When the music finished, Dave wasn't sure how he felt. To him, it was like he'd been placed under the bar of the cruelest torture but he'd enjoyed every single second of it. After five minutes, Nepeta returned to the table and took back her glass of red wine. She was giving him a smile that seemed oddly innocent in light of what she'd just done. All those sexy moves being replaced by her usual, bubbly self. It was... Dave just didn't have a reaction for it.

"So?" Nepeta purred, sipping her wine.

Dave gulped before saying, "Wow..."

Nepeta giggled slightly before looking at the crystal clock on the wall. It shone saying eleven and Nepeta smiled gleefully, pulling a black marker from between her breasts and holding her hand out to Dave. Confused, he gave her his hand and watched as she pushed the red sleeve to show a pale arm. He knew she could see the lighter scars from his traumatic childhood but she didn't seem to mind. Either way, she wrote down eleven numbers on his arm and an address on his arm before tossing the pen into his lap. He noticed the fact the pen was a sharpie and smiled.

"I gotta get to my hive but feel furee to call me." Nepeta purred, standing up and getting ready to go.

"I could drive you home, you know." Dave offered, to which Nepeta shook her head, pulling a small card from her garter. It had one number on it.

"Mew ought call a cab." Nepeta purred before strutting over to the dressing room.

Vriska had just dressed back in her normal clothes, having finished her shift. She was dressed in a denim shirt that was tied to show off her navel piercing and a pair of blue skinny jeans that clung to her legs like a second skin. Her shoes were a pair of white stiletto peep toes and she had put her glasses on to give her a slightly more sophisticated look. Tonight, she was headed home with John.

"I take it you had the one called John?"

Vriska span to look at Nepeta before grinning, "A quick fuck, yeah."

"Purrfect description, Vriska. Thanks." Nepeta shook her head, trying to rid herself of the grotesque image. She quickly dressed in the olive camisole, the denim skirt and white leggings. She quickly pulled on the camo jacket and camo sneakers before pulling her short waves into a ponytail. She was cute but Vriska had no idea how the girl did it. She could go from being a sexy little bunny to a cute little kitten in seconds. It was a skill Vriska lacked and she was pleased about that. But, damn, it could be infuriating.


	3. Chapter 3

Nepeta dressed quickly, pulling on the leotard and attaching the bunny ears. She'd received a call from Dave in which he'd told her that he was going to the club tonight. In other words, he was going to see her and this was the night she hated most of all. She wasn't a slut of any sort, but considering so few women would take a job like this, it paid a decent sum. Not to mention the fact that the money was all going towards her fees from university. She'd been an intelligent kid and at just nineteen was done with university.

"Tonight's our time to shine!" Rose chirped, brushing her blonde hair.

"Ready, Nepeta?" Aradia asked, smiling happily.

"I suppose." Nepeta sighed, somewhat nervous.

The show tonight was even more popular with the room filled with men. Practically every bunny was in that night and barely any were being given spare time. So, putting her garters on, Nepeta heard the music begin. She would always be nervous about this sort of thing but the sleazeball boss had all but demanded it. So, Nepeta attached her microphone and sighed, before putting on the stiletto heels and getting on the stage.

As she sang, Nepeta scanned the crowd before they focused on a man she was getting quite comfortable with seeing. Today, his blonde hair had moved enough so his eyebrow piercing was clear to her eyes. He wore a black shirt and a red tie, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He looked incredibly sexy and Nepeta felt herself grow hot as she span around the pole and bit her lip before getting ready to sing. She'd only ever sung before in her shower and that was why she was singing now. Terezi had overheard and suggested it.

After the song, Nepeta wandered about the place, carrying two trays of cocktails when she found herself near him. He looked even more sexy up close and that made her feel even hotter. In fact, she felt so hot about it all that she took her break there and then, letting Rose take over.

"Nice song up there." Dave chuckled, pulling her close when they were outside.

"Don't be stupid. I was horrific!" Nepeta purred, eyes wide in shock.

Dave chuckled as he kissed Nepeta's forehead, causing the girl to blush. He chuckled as he lowered his head, his red eyes staring into her olive ones. Slowly, he edged closer until he pressed his lips on hers and for a split second, Nepeta could hardly respond. And then, reacting all from basic instinct. His tongue massaging her lower lip until it gained entrance into his mouth. It was... sensational and buy the time she pulled away, Nepeta was far more out of breath than if she had been dancing around one of the poles inside.

"Wow..." Nepeta gasped, her breath literally taken away by this blond man.

"None too shabby yourself." Dave said, slightly breathless himself.

Nepeta blushed and was about to pull Dave back to her when a familiar red-head poked her head out of the door. Aradia had been sent to get Nepeta due to the lack of bunnies that were working, considering it was so busy in there. The outside air was cool and sharp for October, causing an involuntary shiver to make it's way up her bare legs before taking over her whole, barely-clothed, body in a body-wracking shiver.

"Sorry to interrupt but you're needed inside, Olive."

"Alright, Rust. Two minutes."

Nepeta gave Dave a quick kiss before hurrying inside, readjusting her bunny ears as she went inside. It was humorous, the way she seemed so into work that seemed so... silly. Then again, it really was her choice as to her hobbies and interests. Maybe she'd taken the job because she was good at pole-dancing... Wait. Because that wasn't already pretty clear to the entire male audience inside the Black Rabbit.

"Oi! You!"

Dave turned around to see a man he recognized almost too well. The black, slicked back hair, black sunglasses that seemed tiny on his round, slightly chiseled face. Even the stench of stale urine, alcohol and cigarettes emanated from his body like he wore it as cologne. Either way, Dave instantly felt sick to imagine that this wretch of a man was considering approaching him. It was... God, Dave didn't even have words to express his feelings of pure disgust.

"Got a problem?" Dave said, noticing the way his voice emanated nothing but a purely shitty attitude. Not like he was going to be nice to this sleazy fucker, was it?

"Yeah. Stay the fuck away from Olive." The guy said, slurring his words as he spoke, the stench of alcohol and possibly fish wafting from his mouth in a cloud of noxious gas. Dave held back the urge to wretch at the man who was barely two feet away from him now.

"Her name's not Olive, dumbass." Dave said, rolling his eyes as he put his shades back on.

"What'd you call me?" The guy said, clearly forgetting the use of regular English as he slurred every word before using abbreviations as well.

Dave sighed, "I called you a dumbass. However, I'd like to add drunk, sleazy, greasy, fat mess onto the list as well."

For a second, Dave genuinely felt a small wave of pride wash over him as a chink in the man's armour fell away, revealing a shocked face beneath it all. Dave had struck a nerve and that made a tiny smirk appear on his face before it all shattered.

* * *

Cliffhanger muahahaaaa.

But yeah, I'm really busy with my GCSE's, bass practice and a budding social life right now so if I update kind of slow, don't be too sad ;)

joking.

But yeah, leave a response and be ready for the next chapter.

~sleepingwiththefish

AKA. ~Kirara


	4. Chapter 4

I missed some of Chapter Four out due to insomnia being a bitch to my brain. So I re-posted it. Sorry guys :3

* * *

Nepeta wrapped her hoodie around her even tighter as she pulled her legs against her chest. Various nurses walked past, one or two of them eyeing her sadly as the two bunny ears hung haphazardly from her hair like poor impersonations of a memory long lost. Her high heels sat on the white floor looking sad in the place they'd been abandoned and even her hair looked lifeless and unhappy.

"Nepeta!" Terezi called, running into the hospital waiting room with Aradia.

Nepeta looked up and stood up to be embraced in girly hugs by her two closest friends, who both seemed genuinely concerned by the look on Nepeta's face. In Terezi's arms were a pair of skinny jeans, a black Leo t-shirt and a pair of sneakers for Nepeta to change into. Aradia was carrying three Starbucks cups.

"Which one of you three are in relation to Mr Strider?" A nurse asked, looking at the three girls with disdain.

"Me." Nepeta said, turning to look at the nurse with a look of concern.

"How are you in relation to him, exactly?" The nurse asked, her eyes looking over Nepeta and sneering as though the look of Nepeta was that of someone beneath her.

But Nepeta didn't care. Not right now.

"I'm his girlfriend." Nepeta lied, eager to see him and make sure he was alright.

"Nepeta, take these and change quickly."

Nepeta ran into a bathroom, dressed herself, then ran out to look at the nurse with a look of nothing but desperation. She was worried for Dave and wanted to know what was going on with him. She wanted to make sure that he was okay and if he was healing.

"How is he?" Nepeta asked.

"He's fine, but unconscious. No major problems apart from needing to have a few stitches on his eyelid. However, there's some major bruising around his eye." The Nurse said, leading Nepeta through a door and into Dave's room.

Dave looked positively grotesque, his left eye swollen up to the size of a tennis ball with cuts and bruises of various colours and sizes surrounding his closed eye. The other side of his face was left untouched, still as angelic as she remembered it in her memory when they'd shared that quick kiss just hours before.

"Would you like to spend some time alone with him?" The Nurse asked, to which Nepeta nodded.

Slowly, the nurse left the room with a solemn look to her face and no sooner had she closed the door did tears slide down Nepeta's cheeks. She gripped Dave's left hand in her own, her olive painted nails placing a tiny amount of pressure on his pale, white skin. A few tears landed on the white bedsheets and Dave's body looked as though it were just asleep.

Nepeta lowered her head onto the mattress and allowed the tears to slide onto the bed. It was all her fault! The other day, when the Zahhak man had been staring at her with those drunken, hungry eyes, she'd just tried to ignore him. She'd caught a glance of Dave speaking to the sleazebag but now she was pretty sure that they'd had a disagreement of some sort. It was like some nightly chivalry that Dave had displayed but now she just felt nervous for him. Clearly, Dave had been trying to retain some sort of dignity for her or maybe something else but she had no clue what. But it was her fault for not setting the sleazeball straight originally. And now, Dave was paying for that.

"Morning, baby." Dave whispered, rousing Nepeta from her sleep.

At first, her tired eyes blinked in uncertainty until recognition passed over them. Her eyes widened and then tears began to gather in them. She jumped up with a sound like a squeak erupting from her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed, moving his sluggish arms to wrap them around her torso. As soon as her face was close enough to him, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with all the passion and joy he could muster.

Finally, Nepeta pulled away and smiled, tears still in her eyes, threatening to overflow. Dave smiled, hoping to make her smile return as he kissed her nose, smiling afterwards. His eye ached like hell but he wasn't bothered about that. He was more bothered about why Nepeta was so close to tears.

"Why are you crying, Olive?" Dave said, causing a tiny giggle to escape her lips.

"I'm so sorry about him. I didn't think he'd do anything like this! I should've told him to get over it. I'm so, so sorry." Nepeta said quickly as the tears overflowed and cascaded over her ivory cheeks. Dave kissed them away, not ready to see her tears caused by him. He never wanted to be the one causing her to cry.

"It's not your fault. I should've been less cocky." Dave said, kissing Nepeta's forehead though he had lied as thoroughly as he could. It wasn't her fault but he would always be cocky. Especially now to that son-of-a-bitch.

"Dave, I'm really sorry." Nepeta said as she tried to wipe the few more tears away.

"You shouldn't be, you aren't to blame. And even if you were, I wouldn't blame you. I'd forgive you." Dave whispered.

"But..." Nepeta trembled before Dave sat up properly and pulled her into his arms, keeping her close. She curled up on his lap, then next to him on the hospital bed, her back against his stomach.

And they slept like that till dawn when Nepeta was harshly told to get off his bed by an elderly nurse. Nepeta slept peacefully that night, aware of the fact that being in such a near vicinity to Dave whilst she slept kept the bad dreams from attacking her dream-world. In fact, the dream with her and Dave involved was very far from a nightmare. And very far from PG-rated.

And hearing her occasional moans and whispers of "Dave... mm." were what kept him happy.

* * *

Sorry for the slow updates, I spent the weekend procrastinating from doing an English essay, sleeping round my friend's house or playing Laser Tag. So yes, I was busy.

Leave a review and please, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED.

Just to let you know! :3

~Kirara


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so my life just got kinda busy but I'm here and back to writing :3

And also, there's a reason this was tagged as John Dave but I majorly screwed up. Purrlease furgive me! 3:

But yeah, end of my dull life and back to this! :3

* * *

John was exceptionally bored. In fact, past that. He had work today but he'd told those beneath him that he was "ill". In other words, he was the boss and they had to abide by his rules. That and his Xbox called.

Now, after too many games, he'd tired of the fantasy-reality that was Call Of Duty. So, he pulled himself up and called up the one girl he wanted to speak to most.

"Hello?" A tired voice said, her voice like honey when she spoke.

"Someone just woke up." John chuckled, walking into the spotless kitchen to pull a can of Coke from the fridge.

"Funny." Vriska hissed, though her tone was clearly amused. "What's up? I thought you were at work today?"

John smiled as he sat on the sofa and changed the TV to a Nick Cage movie. The wickerman wasn't his favorite but John wasn't about to complain. If he was gay, John Cage would be his... There was no doubt about it.

"I got the day off." John said blatantly as he opened his drink; the cool pop and hiss of the can opening like music to his ears.

"Same. Works closed for the week because of your friend." Vriska sighed.

John nodded. He hadn't been to visit Dave since Nepeta hastily filled him in on his friends condition every ten minutes. How she'd gotten his number, John would never know but hey! He didn't care so much. It was good to know that somebody was there romantically for his buddy. Since Dave had broken up with John's little sister, Jade, it seemed good that Dave was finally getting a girl.

"Right. Sorry about that." John said, wincing.

"Don't worry. You can repay me by sending one of your limos to come pick me up." Vriska whispered, her voice seductive and dripping with lust.

"Give me ten minutes."

Dave gripped onto Nepeta's hand as they walked out of the hospital, walking past the paparazzi as though they were little more than trees placed either side of him. Nepeta shook all the way to the Limousine, keeping her eyes straight ahead as Dave had told her to do. She knew he was the son of a pair of wealthy millionaires but damn, this was horrific.

"Play it cool. Don't worry." Dave whispered in Nepeta's ear, feeling slightly lighter when she smiled and nodded.

Chuckling, Dave shifted his sunglasses slightly before wincing. The pain of the bruise covering half of the right side of his face was absolutely horrid, a clash of red and blue with mottled purple and green patches. _Way to add colour to yourself Dave_, he thought moodily. Hurriedly, Dave rushed a few steps ahead to open the limo door for Nepeta.

No sooner had they both sat down did the over-sized vehicle rush off, eager to escape the camera-handling vultures that circled the boy millionaire. Nepeta gulped before resting her head on Dave's lap, wishing she'd changed into something a millionaire's girlfriend should wear in public. One thing was certain: not one "celebrity" walked around in baggy black jeans, a Bring Me The Horizon t-shirt and Converse. In other words, she hadn't expected to be dressed for a camera today but there she was.

"You okay?" Dave asked, stroking her messy hair.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Nepeta asked, moving her head to look deep into Dave's eyes.

"I'm used to the cameras."

"Not black eyes." Nepeta responded.

"Oh well. It doesn't bother me too much." Dave whispered, kissing her ear.

"Sorry. I guess they just creep me out." Nepeta admitted. "I'm being pathetic."

"You're not, don't worry. Now smile and bear it. And also, my sister called. She's planning on dressing you up and everything else." Dave sighed as though it had happened before. "Apparently it will help you get used to the cameras or something."

Nepeta's eyes widened in horror as she thought about it. She was going to meet his entire family, dressed the way she was. _Oh god, the horror! The humiliation! _But that horror was quickly taken away when the Limo pulled up and Dave helped her out.

Standing near the car was a girl Nepeta recognized instantly. Rose Lalonde was just eighteen and had already achieved world fame. At just six years old she'd become an A-Lister actress having honed her acting skills into the perfection that had earned her a grammy. Twelve years later and she had a playboy model for a girlfriend (who Nepeta actually knew!), her own line of clothing and a career which earned her millions. Not to mention a modelling career. But she was beautiful, standing there in a violet dress that reached mid-thigh and had three-quarter sleeves, a denim waistcoat over the top and a pair of black ankle boots. Sporting a black beret and heavy eyeliner, she practically oozed glamour in the most studious of ways. Her wrists were adorned with gold bracelets and around her neck was a black lace choker.

"Dave, you look horrid. Congrats." Rose said, smiling as she gave him a condescending look. "You must be Nepeta."

"Rose, take it easy." Dave growled, his voice deep and near as damn irritated.

"But look at that face. Perfect bone structure in her cheekbones, a heart-shaped face, olive eyes that scream for cat-flicks in eyeliner, a tiny nose that reminds you of a fairy and lips in a ravishing shade of rose. Gosh, she's absolutely perfect! And that hair! It's daring yet beautiful. Gosh-"

"Dammit, Rose!" Dave interrupted, raising his voice.

Nepeta blushed, "Calm down, Dave."

"And that perfect blush in a pale pink." Rose all but squealed. "Please, let me get you ready for the cameras."

And so, Nepeta found herself being dragged up a spiral staircase onto a white-painted balcony. Then, she was dragged through a pair of opened french doors and into a beautiful room that was like walking into a store. Clothing and mannequins were placed stylishly around the interior of the lilac-painted room, intriguing Nepeta to no end. Not to mention the other end of the room was like a salon, fitted with sinks, chairs and various hair tools.

"Okay, sit in one of those chairs and lets get to work!


End file.
